


Beautiful to Me

by StarSirius



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSirius/pseuds/StarSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is the best friend of Simon Lewis, they know each other since high school but years after they left school Raphael finds himself with Simon's wedding invitation in his hand, and he couldn't help but remember their history.</p>
<p>basically, the video clip Beautiful to Me - Olly Murs in Saphael point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw the video clip of Beautiful to Me (Olly Murs) and feel like writing it like Saphael since I'm kind of obsessed with them. English is not my first language so forgive some grammar mistakes. Check final notes, please.

Raphael Santiago could feel the blood rushing through his veins. His hands were shaking too, thing that he knew it happened only when he was very nervous. He was a model student, high grades and all. But at that very moment he found himself waiting in front of the principal's office door for his punishment.

And the reason was sitting right beside him.

He looked at the boy at his left and when the boy put his tongue out of his mouth, he couldn't hold the smile anymore.

The name of the boy was Simon Lewis. He and Raphael have known each other for a year when they were put together in the science class. Raphael didn't even have time to react when suddenly Simon was filling him with all that nerdy stuff he used to like and couldn't stop talking about. And when the class was finished and Simon asked him if he wanted to go with him to the movies, Raphael knew he was lost.

Raphael never had so many friends. So when Simon came in calling him ‘dude’ or ‘friend’ or even ‘buddy’, he thought ‘why not?. And they became friends, studying together, watching movies together, and doing everything together. So it was normal that Raphael developed a crush on him. Of course, how could he not?

Simon was an amazing person, always caring about everybody. Once they saw a girl being harassed by some huge guy, and Simon got in a discussion with the guy ending with a black eye. He didn’t care. Actually he was really proud of himself as Raphael took care of him, always babbling about how he could be some kind of hero like Captain America or Batman. 

He has this kind of gentle smile while listening to Raphael, and his eyes used to shine when he was talking about something he liked. He loved animals and he usually talk about finding some cat or dog in the street and trying to find excuses to keep them – his mother said no to all of them – because of Rebecca’s allergy - leaving Simon broken-hearted.

He was handsome, too. Raphael noticed how so many girls – and boys too – stopped to see him pass. He didn’t say that out loud, of course, but he was more than happy to be the  
one walking by his side. 

So, that’s why when Simon came to see him that day and asked if he want to be part of an art adventure his answer couldn’t be any different from yes. He handle to Raphael a bottle of blue ink and assured him that nothing would happen with them if they were quiet and quick. 

_“Dios, Simon!”_ Raphael hissed while they went to the back of the school “What are we doing? We will get caught!”

“Relax Raphael.” Simon said “We will make the school prettier, that’s all. They can’t catch who they can’t see. C’mon.”

But of course it went wrong. In the back school’s wall Simon started painting about how students were the hero of the new generation and Raphael was watching out if someone was coming. The janitor started coming their way, Raphael freaked out, and Simon fell with the ink splashing it all over them.

So yeah. That’s why they were waiting for punishment in front of the principal’s office with blue dots all over them. But Simon looked so happy smiling at him that Raphael couldn’t regret what they did. 

“Simon Lewis!” 

They looked up and there was the principal. Simon got up and went inside and Raphael couldn’t stop the thoughts from running through his mind. What if Simon was expelled? What if both of them were expelled? What would he tell his mother and brothers? What if –

Raphael was interrupted when Simon get out of the room smiling at him.

“Raphael” Said the principal and Raphael got up “You’re free to go. I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

________________________________________

They stole a bottle of rum from the janitor’s room and were drinking hidden in the place where the things of P.E. were kept. Well, Simon was drinking since Raphael never tasted alcohol in his life.

“C’mon Raph. Drink a little” Simon said handing the bottle to Raphael.

So he took the bottle from Simon’s hand and took a sip, coughing when he felt the liquid like fire in his throat. And suddenly they were laughing and Raphael stared at Simon, seeing how he closed his eyes when he laughed, the glasses going down on his nose and Raphael wanted to kiss him. He didn’t realize he was going closer and closer when Simon opened his eyes and he felt his breath on his face.

Raphael looked away. _‘Dios, Raphael, what are you doing?’_ he thought to himself. They were friends. Just because he had feelings for the boy didn’t mean it was mutual. And he almost ruined the best friendship he had in his life.

That’s when he saw the janitor coming their way.

“Simon. Let’s go. Run”

Raphael only noticed that he held Simon’s hand while running when they stopped to breath.

________________________________________

Prom was coming and Raphael was gathering courage to invite Simon when suddenly Simon came to talk to him the day before.

“Raphael, I was thinking that maybe since we don’t have a date to go to prom, we could go together. As friends, of course. We don’t even have to dance, you know.” Raphael was shocked to say the least and Simon seeing his face faltered. ”Or y-you know, forget it. Maybe you have someone already to take a-and here I am disturbing you and –“

“Simon! Simon! It’s okay. Stop talking” Raphael interrupted him before it could get worse. “ I will go with you. ”

And so they were there together. Sitting on the bleachers. And as always, Simon was talking about something that made his eyes sparkle, and Raphael couldn’t be happier. He was in a fancy suit, one of the lots he had at home, but Simon was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He could have borrowed one of his if Simon had asked but he didn’t care of the other looks as long as they could talk and laugh like they were doing just like that moment.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked up, this girl Lily from his literature class was looking at him.

“Hey Raphael, do you want to dance?” She asked.

Raphael felt the blush starting in his neck and he looked down.

“No Lily. I’m fine, thanks.”

“Dude, go on. Don’t let me stop you.” Simon said, and before Raphael could have said something Lily was pulling him by the hand to the dance floor.

As he danced with her, he saw Simon’s sad face sitting alone right besides a couple making out and didn’t feel happy anymore.

________________________________________

Raphael was sitting in his sofa, reading a book when there’s a knock in his door. He checked his watch and it displays 23:13 and he couldn’t understand why someone was knocking at that time. He pushed the book aside and got up to send whoever was there away, but when he opened the door, Simon was the person standing there.

“Simon?”

Years had passed since the graduation. They didn’t see each other every day like they used to. Raphael became a hotel manager and Simon worked at a comic store. Their friendship was strong so distance couldn’t split them. But still, Simon’s appearance in front of Raphael’s house at that hour was a little bit weird.

Simon gave Raphael an apologetic smile and when Raphael invites him to come in he gave Raphael a tight hug.

“Make yourself at home” Raphael told him.

“Thanks Raphael”

And when Simon went to the living room and sat down in one of the sofas, Raphael took a deep breath because even as the years had passed, his feelings for Simon did not. And Simon was dating this girl and he couldn’t mess up with their friendship.

“I wasn’t expecting you, I thought you were in a date with your girlfriend. What happened? She dumped you?” Raphael said trying to make a joke to hide his nervous self.

“Maybe. I think so, yeah.” Simon blurted out.

And suddenly Simon was taking of his glasses and wiping the tears from his eyes, and Raphael didn’t know what to do. He never saw Simon crying, he was the happy one, the person who used to cheer everyone up.

But it was Simon. The boy who was always there for him, the person who helped him when he needed, the man that he loved. So he got up and sat beside him wrapping his arms awkwardly around him, and Simon turn around and started to sob on his shoulder. Raphael wanted to kill whoever made him cry, he didn’t deserve any of this, he was the most beautiful person that Raphael met in his life and Raphael felt sadness like he never felt in his life.

After a lot of “It’s okay, Simon” “You’re gonna be okay” “I’m here for you”, Simon stopped crying.

“Thank you Raph. It means a lot.” Simon said his voice cracking.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s nothing. I just waited for her to show up for like three hours. And it was our anniversary, damnit! But she didn’t showed up, and didn’t answer her phone, and we’ve been disagreeing lately and I just broke down. Sorry about coming that late here.”

“Hey, it’s okay. That’s what friends are for.” Raphael said, even thought the friend part broke his heart a little bit more. But he wanted to see his friend happy and that’s what made him say the next part. “Do you want tea? Or coffee? While I do it why don’t you try calling her one more time?”

“Coffee would be nice.” Simon whispered, a ghost of smile in his lips.

As Raphael made his way to the kitchen he saw Simon calling her.

“Hey Izzy. Yeah it’s me.” 

When Raphael made his way to the living room he heard the end of the conversation.

“I know right. We will, I promise.” “Love you too. Bye”

And seeing Raphael, he got up.

“Raphael, it was all a misunderstood. I need to go.”

He hugged Raphael and left, leaving Raphael in the middle of the room with two mugs of coffee in his hand and broken pieces of his heart to put together.

________________________________________

Raphael turned the wedding invitation in his hand. In elegant letters was written “Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood”. Raphael was frustrated, and extremely sad. He couldn’t do anything. 

Isabelle came to thank him after that night that Simon was in his house, to let him know that if it wasn’t for him they wouldn’t be like this. This means that Raphael was the cause that Simon was marrying another person that day. The wedding would start in one hour and Raphael prepared his best suit, which at the very moment was in a hanger by his side.

Raphael couldn’t help but thinking about everything they did together, regret flowing through his veins. Why he didn’t tell Simon that he loved him? Maybe it wouldn’t change anything but he would not be with this big ‘what if?’ in his mind.

He remembered that day in the school with the blue ink, and Simon smiling at him like he hang the moon and the stars, with this dot of ink in his nose that Raphael wanted to clean but wouldn’t dare.

He remembered Simon drinking the rum. How he would take a big sip at once, without taking his eyes off Raphael, and started coughing right after chocking on his own breath.

He remembered Simon in the prom night with that ridiculous t-shirt, smiling as he talked about the new comic that was at sale, and how Raphael wanted to grab him by the hand for just a dance or maybe two.

He remembered Simon crying in his shoulder and how he would to anything for him. Remembered the feeling of Simon in his arms, and how he never wanted to let him go, and the hopeful smile that he gave him when he thanked for the support.

He remembered Simon. Simon with all the babbling and awkwardness. How he was the most amazing man Raphael ever met.

And Raphael came to realize that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch Simon promise himself to another person that wasn’t him.

Raphael tore the invitation in two, grabbed his coat and went for a walk. By the time that he returned Simon would be married.

When Raphael locked his door and turned around he found Simon – in his wedding suit, probably – standing in front of his house, and Raphael suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Simon smiled and started walking his way.

_“Dios, Simon!”_ Raphael blurted out “What are you doing here. Your wedding is about to start”

“You’re not going too, as I see” Simon said “You’re not wearing one of your amazing and expensive suits”

“Well, yeah. I’m not going.”

“Great. Me neither.”

“Wha-“

Simon grabbed him by the coat and put him closer.

“I realized that I don’t love her, and we agree to call of the wedding”

“You don’t love her?”

“No. I love another person. Someone grumpy, that doesn’t like to go on my adventurous acts but go anyway. Someone that is always there for me. Someone that has been my friend for as long as I can remember. Do you know anyone like that, Raphael?”

And as Raphael tried to formulate an answer, Simon put their lips together kissing Raphael like there’s no oxygen left on the planet and Raphael was the last source. When they part, Raphael leaned so their foreheads touched.

“Finally. I love you too Simon. _Te amo!”_

Raphael remembered a lot of things about Simon. But this memory has a special place in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Good? Terrible? Leave a comment please or Kudos.  
> I changed the end a little bit.  
> I had a lot of doubt who I would put as Simon's fiancé. I hope it didn't let anyone angry or anything  
> And if you didn't see the video clip go check it out, it's not M/M but it's pretty awesome anyway.  
> Here's the link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuKL8JZMrVY


End file.
